Mobile living quarters, such as recreational vehicles and manufactured housing, are commonly equipped with a slide-out room which can be retracted into the main living quarters in order to reduce the size of the living unit to that which can be accommodated to travel on public highways, and which may be extended from the main living quarters to provide an auxiliary living area when the unit is parked for use. Increasingly, such mobile living quarters have been provided with luxurious accommodations, such as carpeting, tile floors, and similar floor coverings. Of course, it is necessary that movement of the slide-out room as it is extended or retracted not damage such floor coverings. Furthermore, slide-out rooms must be maintained relatively level both during extension and retraction, and also when parked for use. If the slide-out room becomes out of alignment with the aperture in the main living quarters through which the slide-out room is extended and retracted, binding and other similar problems may result.